deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Jack vs Leonardo
Samurai Jack vs Leonardo is superakumacool's 5th Death Battle Descripton Samurai Jack vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Two deadliest gifted swordsmen who's trained in hand to hand combat and Learned so many martial Arts! Who Will win. Will it be a Samurai or a Ninja? Interlude Wiz and Boomstick Theme Wiz: There are swordsmen who is trained to become a great warrior, successful and have greater skills Of becoming one of the most Skillful students Boomstick:But There's a samurai and a ninja. like samurai jack, The Samurai Hero of time Wiz: And Leonardo, The ninja leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. Boomstick:He's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze thier weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle Samurai Jack Wiz: Long Ago at a distant land it's aku the shape shifting master of darkness Boomstick: But some samurai warrior wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose him. Wiz: And the samurai is known as jack. Street Punks: - Jack. - Jack was all - Jack. Jack. - Yo, Jack. - Jack, was - Jack! Boomstick: Jack has never Strike Fear but he fears nothing. Wiz:When he was born he was never given a name but jack chosed his name. He was The son of the emporer Who prisoned aku years ago and when aku broke out of prison he decided to get Payback on him. Boomstick: When his mother abandon him to save him. he learn martial artist, arches, and many more arts, and he's learned from a robin hood. And trained as a samurai to take down aku. Wiz:Before He puts his trianing to the good use, aku pulled the most trick move that sent him into the future. A Terrible future. Boomstick: Well It's that bad in the future, He was Flying with a bunch of flying cars Which hit him and then he met 3 aliens which called him jack. Jack managed to beat them after going into berserk But there is no esacpe. ''' Wiz:He Lifted a 39 ton boulder when he was learning how to.. Jump Good Aku: You Can fly? Samurai jack: No. Jump Good. Wiz:He has been dealing with lot of robots . He had Defeated 6 Bounty Hunters in 1/3 of a second he has been taking on a likes of Sirens, Monsters. Also his katana can Break most of the blades. '''Boomstick: Is That A Wolverine Weapon, How come there's a Similar Weapons like thor's. He even fell for a Woman named ashi. Aww Look How cute She is. Wiz: OOkay Anyways. He had survived getting hit by lasers, Getting stabbed, Can even take the cut, He once got turned into A Chicken by an anti lizard. Boomstick:' 'Jack has demonstrated a high level of understanding and intelligence, proving to be an expert at planning and creating strategies for confrontations, using his surroundings to his advantage, and seeing through Aku's deception on quite a few occasions. This cunning allows him to easily plan for his opponents and make strategies, both ahead of time and in the heat of the moment.' '' Wiz: his armor provides additional protection for Jack with high durability and built-in retractable shields that can be thrown as projectiles. The armor originally had a demon mask until it was destroyed during a confrontation with the Beetle Drones. The rest of the armor was destroyed during His first encounter with the Daughters of Aku. He Carried A whole belt of explosive devices. Boomstick:Damn That's Why He is the most Bad Ass Samurai. Samurai Jack: I am the lost son of the land that you have pillaged! I am here to reclaim it, for my people, for my father, for my birthright! Leonardo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUpNysZ28tQ Wiz:There are 4 turtles who was adopted By a Rat named master splinter, And there's the leader, and the older Brother of the Ninja turtles Boomstick: There was the leader ninja known as... Leonardo. The Fearless Leader of the group Wiz:Leonardo is the deadliest ninja to ever known, defender of new york city, the dojo, lives in the sewer. Leo and His brothers were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, he felt something approached him The Kraang Who attempted to assainate him. Boomstick: And then He droped the container called the mutagen which turn the ninja into a mutant and yoshi had turned into a rat so he became the master splinter. Wiz:In the sewers Leonardo Learned so many Teachniques like, Kenjisu,Kayakujustu,Boryaku and more, Boomstick: Leo Had fought the likes of shedder, and strong enough to push against the 6.4-ton bite force of a T Rex, Reacted very quickly and dodged lightling, and was able to hold back kaang prime, and fought entire enimes all by himself. Wiz: Does he Have any weaknesses or something? Boomstick: don't know but the time he was over powered by ninjas and the shreeder. Well i guess you can say that leonardo is the badass ninja turtle the world can ever count on. Leonardo:Tell Your boss the anwser is no. And he can have his sword back. Let's dance Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright The combatants Are set let's end this dabate once and for all Boomstick: And Now It's time for a death Battle Death Battle Cue - Samurai in new york city the foot clans were looking for the ninja turles until they ran into a man with white kirmito with sheathed sword known as samurai jack. then the foot clans began attacking him but samurai jack reacted fast by slicing them and then sheathed his sword and begins to walk but some ninja landed in front of him and it was not the foot clan it was the turtle with two sheathed katana and the blue mask on his face known as leonardo. Leonardo: That was impressive how you delt with the clans, i never seen a man that can take them out quickly. Samurai Jack:I'm Just Trying to reach my destination. Leo draws out his sword Leonardo: I would Like to have a match, what do ya say? Samurai Jack: *Draws His Sword* Trust me I fought ninjas before, it would be a honor. FIGHT Leo and Jack charges at each other and begins to hit each other's sword and jack tried to hit leo but he dodges and then tried to cut jack but he dodged and kicked leo who throws his shuriken at jack who sweep dodged and sees more shuriken throws at him and then jack slices them before running to leo to try to slice him but he blocked it with his sword and then the ninja kicks jack in the gut making him fall backwards, Leonardo then runs at jack who gets up and then leo dodged the uncoming slice from jack and slides besides him cathing him off guard and slices jack wounding him and ripping shirt then jack glares and jump up as leo looks up to see his opponent flying down to slice leo as he yells and then leo dodges and then runs at jack to try to slice him again but he blocks and begins hitting each other's sword until they have their swords struggule and their get angier and and angier Until samurai jack headbutts leonardo and kicks his guts and soon as leo gets up He Slashes him deeply, leo is wounded. Leonardo: Now You're Gonna Regret that. Leonardo Jumps up and takes out his another katana and spins to try to catch jack off guard but jack blocked two katana with his sword then leo kicked jack in the face as he jumped over him and knees his back then kicks him making him fall, samurai jack gets up to see leo slice an X on him spilling his blood from jack as he growls in pain ' Leonardo: You Don't Stand a Change Against Me ven with your sword, Give Up. Samurai Jack: Wrong, This Sword carries the History and Strength of my people Ninja. Leonardo:What are you talking about?' Samurai Jack: Great Ancestors, hear my plea! If i am worthy, grant me the strength to vanguish this evil swordsmen, Lend me your justice. As leonardo wondering what's jack's plan, the massive blue beam of blue energy burst form the clouds and it envelops jack for a few seconds then jack's sword glows white. Leonardo: It's Time to end this Leonardo runs at Jack to finish him off but the samurai raises his sword and then Leo blocks it With both of his katanas but both of them broke which shocked leonardo then Jack Uses his opputunity to cut leo into mulitple pieces and then he turns around then he sheathes his sword and then the ninja turtle's body disassembles. Samurai Jack: You Fought well Leo Jack begins to walk away The Screen Cuts to the end title card of samurai jack cartoon and plays part of the song KO Results Cue - Jack in the rave Boomstick: Wow That's one hell of a sword fight i think i rate it 5/5 Wiz: Leo was a matchful opponent for jack they even trained a lot and was prepared for an attack but jack has taken on the entire armies on his own, but on the other hand leo was able to hold the shredder on his own. Boomstick: Jack had lifted 39 ton boulder learning how to jump good also, he had survive free fall from space. Wiz: Leonardo Had took on the likes of shredder, droids, titans and more, he may have a weakness by the time he fights, Boomstick: Well Leonardo was jacked up by the single katana. Wiz: The winner is Samurai Jack Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Ninja vs samurai Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles with Music Category:SuperAkumaCool